The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmurageous’. ‘Zanmurageous’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a double type inflorescence, a natural season flowering date around September 19 (week 38), blooming for a period of 4 weeks. ‘Zanmurageous’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent id 24610 with the male parent id 22135. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmurageous’ differ from plants of the female parent in the color of the ray-florets; the ray-florets of the female parent are red, while those of the seedling are orange. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmurageous’ differ from plants of the male parent in the following characteristics. (1) Color ray-florets. And (2) Plant vigor. (1). Ray-florets of the male parent are more deeply orange colored than those of the seedling. (2). Plants of the male parent are less vigorous than those of the seedling.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bemardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2006. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmurageous’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2006 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.